


Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice (School AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides School AU [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Baking, Children, Cooking, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: -The culinary class baking and cooking for the Early Childhood class, with Virgil coming to pick it up.-Patton makes sure to include food for Virgil because he knows he forgets to eat.-Virgil secretly enjoys the little printed letters, and Patton's thoughtfulness.
Series: Sanders Sides School AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice (School AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creamiiteaa_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamiiteaa_xx/gifts), [Extremely_insaneTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extremely_insaneTM/gifts).



Patton loved cooking for the children in the Early Childhood Education program; loved when they sent thanks to him through Virgil, and when they complimented his food and could tell between something he'd made and something provided by the school right away. "It tastes different, apparently. They like your food better," Virgil had told him one day as he'd leaned against the door to the kitchens, waiting for Patton to finish the food. Patton had found himself laughing, handing Virgil the food with an even brighter smile then he'd normally wear.  
It was among these times that Patton noticed how little Virgil seemed to eat. The other boy's lunch was at the same time as the littler kids, but according to Virgil, he just packed a granola bar or a bag of chips to snack on, since he woke late and couldn't pack lunch at home. And Patton...well, Patton couldn't stand for someone he was beginning to consider friend starving during the day. No, that just wouldn't do at all!  
So, when Patton packed the deliveries into the cardboard boxes Virgil was set to carry, he added a brown paper bag with a small note, and filled it with the same lunch the children were to eat. When Virgil walked away, he didn't seem to notice, but Patton could secretly smile to himself, knowing that he'd helped the other boy, even if the other might not realize it.  
But oh, Virgil had.  
Virgil had noticed right away. He'd watched the other boy from his position by the door as he prepared the food in bags to deliver, and he knew that Patton had made an extra, and when he looked at the paper bag sitting inconspicuously against the edge of the equally brown cardboard, he'd not been too surprised by the food packed inside, or the note pinned to the front, which clearly stated that as a 'growing student' he needed to eat more. He'd snorted at the other's worry, but enjoyed the meal anyhow.  
And after that, it became a common occasion. Patton could only cook in the mornings during the class itself and at night, so Virgil didn't end up getting food from the other boy as often as he'd feel guilty for. During the morning class, Patton would cook the lunch for the children, and when Virgil delivered it, without fail, there would be a paper bag containing a note and a meal just for him.  
'take care of yourself today!'  
'Don't work yourself to the bone, shadowling!'  
And once, when he took the bag and placed it away, he found out Patton had delivered it anyhow, and the note within was simple.  
'Lettuce feed you! (well...let me feed you...but...food puns)'  
Virgil couldn't hold in a laugh at that, and accepted the lunches from then on without complaint.  
That couldn't make Patton happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, and requests are open!  
> Felt a writing mood coming on, and this was the result. I think I like this one. (Don't ask me to rank my favorite ones, though. 'I could never decide between all my precious babies' (do you know who I just quoted? XD)


End file.
